Spiderman Knightfall
Spiderman Knightfall is a comic book series produced by Chrisvader1234. It is based off the very popular, Batman Knightfall. The plot of the series involves Spiderman going up against a colorful group of his villians while in the process a new villian, Doctor Octopus breaks his back and legs. It will spawn two other series, Knightquest and Knightfall. Characters *Peter Parker as Spiderman. He will play as the main charcter of the series involving him going against old foes and eneemies but in the process breaks his back and arms by Doctor Octopus *Aunt May Parker will play a major part of this series. In this story-line she has known Peter is Spiderman causing her to play as his exceptional nurse from time to time. *Benjamin Parker as Spiderboy. As Peter's son he has carried on with his father's legacy but is often needed only strictly as back-up. *Harry Osborn as the New Goblin. He was once trained by Peter to be the original, Spiderboy but then decided to be his one hero using his father's technology. *J. Jonah Jameson will play a major role as well. In this story-line he is Spiderman's trusted partner when needed he gives him the latest on what is happening with his foes. *Otto Octavius as Doctor Octopus. He will play as the second main character for the series. He has come to New York to destroy Spiderman doing so by breaking all his enemies from jail. When Spiderman fights his goons he fights with him but sadly get's his leg and back broken. *Sergei Kravinoff as Kraven the Hunter. He is a a skilled hunter who gained savage beast abilities from a elixer given to him by Calyspo. He is obessed of getting Spiderman's head on his wall. *MaDonald Gargan as Scorpion. After J. Jonah Jameson paid him to investigate how Peter Parker get's his Spiderman pictures but due to his spider-sense he evaded the detective. He was soon tricked to do an experiment by saying he'd get 10,000 dollars but lost his sanity turning into the Scorpion. *Aleksei Sytsevich as the Rhino. He was once a secret agent in the Russian Mafia but underwent a series of chemicals and radiation treatments bonding him with a suit modeled after the hide of a rhinoceres. *Cletus Kassidy as Carnage. Before transformed he shared a cell with Eddie Brock. After Eddie broke out he left behind part of his symbiote spawning the villianous, Carnage. *Dr. Curt Conners as the Lizard. When Dr. Connors lost his arm in an explosion he used a syrum from the DNA of Lizards. After bring injected in his arm his arm grew but with the price of his entire form to be turned into a lizard. *Maxwell Dillon as the Electro. Maxwell was struck by lightning while touching power lines. The effect caused him to be able to conduct electricity at will. *Edwards Brock as Venom. After the symbiote had seperated from Spiderman it bonded with Eddie combinding his rage to become, Venom. *Adrian Toomes as the Vulture. After he gained a super-strength from electromagnetic harness. He experimented with it causing him ot train soon learning to fly as the Vulture. *Alistaire Smythe as the Spider Slayer. As his father failed to kill Spiderman he decided to inherit his father's robots and used them to try to finish his father's work. Comics *Break Out - This comic involves Doctor Octopus and his crew breaking out fis enemies and foes while Spiderman tries to stop them but fails to do so. *Hunted - Kraven the Hunter is the first of his foes to strike but will this hunter be to much to handle for Spiderman. *Animals - Scorpion and Rhino team-up only to find the web-slinger tracking them down while Spiderboy finds one of Doctor Octopus's crew members. *''Coming Soon..'' Category:Comics Category:Comic Series